Icky
by MrRayney
Summary: "Midna." "Minda." "¡Midna!" "¿Mindy?" "¡Midna!" "George". "¡¿Qué!" Parecía que Link simplemente no podía recordar su nombre correctamente.


**_Icky_**

 ** _Escrito por xXNevermoreAgainXx_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

 **Nota del autor original:**

 **¡Hey chicos! Storm es mi nombre y este es mi primer fic de Zelda.**

 **Ahora, yo no sé ustedes ¿Pero no les molesta cuando la gente llama a Midna como Minda? ¡Ese no es su nombre!**

 **Por lo tanto, he elegido expresar mi frustración y desagrado a través de esta pequeña historia.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

 **Nota del Traductor:**

Hola y mucho gusto fans de Legend of Zelda, mi nombre es MrRayney.

Mientras que no soy un fan realmente metido en la franquicia he jugado varios juegos de la saga, en realidad la razón de porque escribo esto es que el autor de esta historia ya había traducido varios de sus fics de Teen Titans y realmente este me gustó mucho por lo que decidí traducírselo siendo este su único escrito dentro de este fandom.

Sinceramente espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Los personajes de Legend of Zelda no son de mi propiedad, así como tampoco lo es la historia, yo solo me encargue de su traducción al español._**

* * *

Link camino lentamente mientras trataba de asimilar la mayor cantidad de conocimiento que había adquirido en este corto periodo de tiempo. El recuerdo de las últimas manchas brillantes de luz procedentes del Espíritu de Farone aún estaban frescas en su mente ¿Cuáles eran las palabras que había pronunciado?

¿Él era el elegido? ¿El elegido para salvar al mundo? ¿El único capaz de derrotar al crepúsculo y vencer a este rey de oscuridad?

Muy bien, no hay presión ni nada por el estilo.

El sereno ambiente del Bosques de Farone, le trajo paz. La túnica verde que llevaba puesto le hacía sentir pesado. La espada que yacía sobre su espalda le hacía sentir incomodo, al igual que su escudo. Él no era un guerrero. Tan solo era un chico de un pequeño pueblo que se ganaba la vida criando cabras.

Pero…

No era como si estuviera dispuesto a darse por vencido. Sus amigos estaban en peligro y él nunca les daría la espalda. Él daría todo para salvarlos sin importar que o quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Sin olvidar que ahora estaba siendo acompañado por una especie de chica demonio que actualmente se esconde en su sombra…

¡Oh! Y al parecer también se había convertido en una clase de hombre lobo.

Link gimió y recargo su espalda contra un árbol, dejándose caer hacia abajo y descansando sobre la fresca hierba. Desgraciadamente su paz no duro mucho, pues pronto su compañera alzo la voz.

— ¡Oye!— exclamo saltando desde las sombras y mirándolo fijamente con su único ojo visible— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que llegar al Templo del Bosque y conseguir la Sombra Fundida!

—Lo haré—murmuro Link descansando su cabeza contra el árbol, algunos mechones de su cabello rubio cayó sobre su frente ocultando sus brillantes ojos azules— Simplemente estoy tomando un pequeño descanso.

— ¡Date prisa!— respondió ella impacientemente.

—Relájate— dijo Link calmado mientras parecía pensar sobre algo importante—Uhm… ¿Cómo es que te llamo Zelda? ¿Maddie o algo?

— ¡Me llamo Midna, idiota!— dijo ella con un tono de voz irritado y molesto.

— Ok entonces solo tienes que relajarte, Minda.

— Midna.

— Minda.

— ¡Midna!

— ¿Mindy?

— ¡Midna!

— George

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Realmente te importa?— pregunto Link levantándose y acomodándose su gorro verde.

— ¡Si!— respondió ella instantáneamente— ¡Vamos en realidad no es tan difícil recordar un nombre!

— Si lo es.

— ¡No lo es!

Link sonrió un poco, ahora esto se estaba volviendo divertido.

— Sabes que, creo que te queda George te queda bastante bien.

— ¡Mi nombre no es George!

— ¡Pero te queda como anillo al dedo!— siguió insistiendo Link.

Si las miradas mataran, Link ya habría muerto desde hace rato por la fulminante mirada que Midna le estaba dirigiendo.

— Si eso quieres, entonces tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Man-Fred.

— ¿Man-Fred?

— Si o Icky.

— ¿Por qué en el nombre de las diosas mi nombre seria Icky?

— No lo sé. Pero te queda como anillo al dedo.

— Tú no tienes ningún permiso para llamarme Icky.

— Como digas, Man-Fred.

— ¡¿Qué diablos es un Man-Fred?!

— Umm…— murmuro Midna tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta— ¿Un Fred que es un hombre?

— Muy bien, **George** — dijo Link haciendo especialmente énfasis en aquel nombre—Puedes seguir adelante y llamarme Man-Fred. Por lo menos es del género correcto.

Midna se detuvo a pensar por un segundo.

— Sabes qué? Tienes razón por lo que te llamare Icky.

Link comenzó a desesperarse, incapaz de creer que estaba teniendo esta clase de conversación con esta chica demonio.

— ¡Que no me llamo Icky!

— ¡Y yo no soy George!

— Está bien, te llamare…uh…

Vaya momento para olvidarse completamente de su verdadero nombre.

— No voy a repetírtelo— dijo ella incapaz de creer que realmente se había olvidado de su nombre, vaya héroe que le había tocado.

— Bien— suspiro Link, todavía viéndose capaz de ganar esta discusión—Si no me dices tu nombre, entonces te seguiré llamando George.

Antes de que pudiera sonreír en señal de triunfo, ella lo hizo primero y respondió.

— Y hasta que puedas recordar mi nombre, yo te seguiré llamando Icky.

Link trato de protestar nuevamente, pero ella ya se había vuelto a ocultar en su sombra. Soltando un pequeño suspiro, continuo caminando de mala gana hacia el Templo del Bosque.

Y así comenzó la travesía de Icky. El héroe todopoderoso elegido por las diosas.

* * *

 **Nota del autor original:**

 **Si alguno se pregunta de donde fue que saque el apodo de Icky, ese es el apodo que mis amigos y yo le dimos a un integrante de nuestro grupo. Todos mis amigos de mi pequeño grupo teníamos un apodo de asesino. (Por ejemplo: Storm, Shadow, Eclipse, etc…) y entonces él quería uno, por lo que lo nombramos Icky.**

 **Estaba muy enojado con nosotros y hasta el día de hoy nos negamos a llamarlo de otra manera que no sea Icky. Realmente me reí mientras escribía esto, por lo que espero que a ustedes también les haya dado gracia.**


End file.
